1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission apparatus, a transmission method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been disclosed various technologies for a transmission apparatus to transmit identical data to multiple destinations. As a first technique, there is disclosed a technology for transmitting a packet multiple times by unicast not via a virtual network interface (hereinafter, also referred to as “virtual I/F”). For example, the technology disclosed in JP-A-2008-294717 is for avoiding, in the case where there is a bottleneck in a network band, the bottleneck by simultaneously using multiple interfaces.
Further, as a second technique, there is disclosed a technology for transmitting a packet to multiple destinations by using IP (Internet Protocol) multicast. According to the technology utilizing the IP multicast, the number of times of packet generation processing may be one and the number of times of transmission processing may be one, and hence, the load on a CPU is reduced.